Angelina Jolie
| birthplace = , U.S. | occupation = Actress/Humanitarian | yearsactive = 1982; 1993–present | spouse = Jonny Lee Miller (m. 1996–1999) (divorced) (divorced) | domesticpartner = Brad Pitt (2005–present) }} Angelina Jolie (born Angelina Jolie Voight; June 4, 1975) is an American actress. She has received an Academy Award, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and three Golden Globe Awards. Jolie promotes humanitarian causes, and is noted for her work with refugees as a Goodwill Ambassador for the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees (UNHCR). She has been cited as one of the world's most attractive people, as well as the world's "most beautiful" woman, titles for which she has received substantial media attention.Jolie named 'sexiest person ever'. BBC News. February 24, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008.Top 50 Beautiful Women. AskMen.com. 2001. Retrieved August 31, 2010.AfterEllen.com Staff. The 2007 AfterEllen.com Hot 100. AfterEllen.com. June 6, 2007. Retrieved August 31, 2010.Silverman, Stephen M. Angelina Jolie, Johnny Depp Most Beautiful Down Under. People. April 9, 2009. Retrieved August 31, 2010.Angelina Jolie Is the Most Beautiful Woman in the World. Vanity Fair. April 13, 2009. Retrieved August 31, 2010. Though she made her screen debut as a child alongside her father Jon Voight in the 1982 film Lookin' to Get Out, Jolie's acting career began in earnest a decade later with the low-budget production Cyborg 2 (1993). Her first leading role in a major film was in Hackers (1995). She starred in the critically acclaimed biographical films George Wallace (1997) and Gia (1998), and won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her performance in the drama Girl, Interrupted (1999). Jolie achieved wider fame after her portrayal of video game heroine Lara Croft in Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001), and since then has established herself as one of the best-known and highest-paid actresses in Hollywood.Grabicki, Michelle. Witherspoon is Hollywood's highest-paid actress. Reuters. November 30, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She has had her biggest commercial successes with the action-comedy Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005) and the animated film Kung Fu Panda (2008).Angelina Jolie Movie Box Office Results. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Divorced from actors Jonny Lee Miller and Billy Bob Thornton, Jolie currently lives with actor Brad Pitt, in a relationship that has attracted worldwide media attention. Jolie and Pitt have three adopted children, Maddox, Pax, and Zahara, as well as three biological children, Shiloh, Knox, and Vivienne. Early life and family Born in Los Angeles, California, Jolie is the daughter of actors Jon Voight and Marcheline Bertrand. She is the niece of Chip Taylor, sister of James Haven and the goddaughter of Jacqueline Bisset and Maximilian Schell. On her father's side, Jolie is of Slovak and German descent,Will the real Jon Voight please stand up?. Interview. May 1, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008.Kamp, Joseph. New York Times. June 20, 1944. p. 19. and on her mother's side she is French Canadian and is said to be part Iroquois.Nevin, Charles. The glamour of Swindon: Billie Piper, Melinda . The Independent. July 18, 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008.Sessums, Kevin. Allure. November 2004. Retrieved September 8, 2008. However, Voight has claimed Bertrand was "not seriously Iroquois", and they merely said it to enhance his ex-wife's exotic background.Telegraph interview with Jon Voight . Telegraph. October 2, 2001. Retrieved September 8, 2008. After her parents' separation in 1976, Jolie and her brother were raised by their mother, who abandoned her acting ambitions and moved with them to Palisades, New York.Van Meter, Jonathan. Angelina Jolie: Body Beautiful. Vogue. April 2002. Retrieved September 8, 2008. As a child, Jolie regularly saw movies with her mother and later explained that this had inspired her interest in acting; she had not been influenced by her father.Wills, Dominic. Angelina Jolie Biography. Tiscali.co.uk. Retrieved September 8, 2008. When she was eleven years old, the family moved back to Los Angeles and Jolie decided she wanted to act and enrolled at the Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute, where she trained for two years and appeared in several stage productions. At the age of 14, she dropped out of her acting classes and dreamed of becoming a funeral director.Heath, Chris. Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic. Rolling Stone. July 2001. Retrieved September 8, 2008. During this period, she wore black clothing, dyed her hair purple and went out moshing with her live-in boyfriend. Two years later, after the relationship had ended, she rented an apartment above a garage a few blocks from her mother's home. She returned to theatre studies and graduated from high school, though in recent times she has referred to this period with the observation, "I am still at heart—and always will be—just a punk kid with tattoos".Strejcek, Ginger. Attracting the Eyes of the World. Season Magazine. Summer 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She later recalled her time as a student at Beverly Hills High School (later Moreno High School), and her feeling of isolation among the children of some of the area's more affluent families. Jolie's mother survived on a more modest income, and Jolie often wore second-hand clothes. She was teased by other students who also targeted her for her distinctive features, for being extremely thin, and for wearing glasses and braces. Her self-esteem was further diminished when her initial attempts at modeling proved unsuccessful. She started to cut herself; later commenting, "I collected knives and always had certain things around. For some reason, the ritual of having cut myself and feeling the pain, maybe feeling alive, feeling some kind of release, it was somehow therapeutic to me."Paula Zahn Now. CNN.com. June 9, 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie was estranged from her father for many years. The two tried to reconcile and he appeared with her in Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001). In July 2002, Jolie filed a request to legally change her name to "Angelina Jolie", dropping Voight as her surname; the name change was made official on September 12, 2002.Grossberg, Josh. Angelina Jolie's Name Interrupted. E! Online. September 17, 2002. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In August of the same year, Voight claimed that his daughter had "serious mental problems" on Access Hollywood. Jolie later indicated that she no longer wished to pursue a relationship with her father, and said, "My father and I don't speak. I don't hold any anger toward him. I don't believe that somebody's family becomes their blood. Because my son's adopted, and families are earned." She stated that she did not want to publicize her reasons for her estrangement from her father, but because she had adopted her son, she did not think it was healthy for her to associate with Voight.Schruers, Fred. Angelina Jolie. Premiere Magazine. October 2004. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In February 2010, Jolie publicly reunited with her father when he visited her while filming The Tourist in Venice.Fowler, Brandi. "Brad and Angelina Have Family Reunion With Jon Voight". Eonline. February 21, 2010. Career Early work: 1993–1997 Jolie began working as a fashion model when she was 14 years old, modeling mainly in Los Angeles, New York and London. During that time she appeared in several music videos, namely those by Lenny Kravitz ("Stand by My Woman"; 1991), Antonello Venditti ("Alta Marea"; 1991), Jeff Healey ("Lost in Your Eyes"; 1992), The Lemonheads ("It's About Time"; 1993), and Meat Loaf ("Rock & Roll Dreams Come Through"; 1993). At the age of 16, Jolie returned to theatre and played her first role as a German dominatrix. She began to learn from her father, as she noticed his method of observing people to become like them. Their relationship during this time was less strained, with Jolie realizing that they were both "drama queens". Jolie appeared in five of her brother's student films, made while he attended the USC School of Cinematic Arts, but her professional movie career began in 1993, when she played her first leading role in the low-budget film Cyborg 2, as Casella "Cash" Reese, a near-human robot, designed to seduce her way into a rival manufacturer's headquarters and then self-detonate. Following a supporting role in the independent film Without Evidence, Jolie starred as Kate "Acid Burn" Libby in her first Hollywood picture, Hackers (1995), where she met her first husband Jonny Lee Miller. The New York Times wrote, "Kate (Angelina Jolie) stands out. That's because she scowls even more sourly than co-stars and is that rare female hacker who sits intently at her keyboard in a see-through top. Despite her sullen posturing, which is all this role requires, Ms. Jolie has the sweetly cherubic looks of her father, Jon Voight."Maslin, Janet. Hackers – Review. The New York Times. September 15, 1995. Retrieved September 8, 2008. The movie failed to make a profit at the box-office, but developed a cult following after its video release.Brandt, Andrew. How Hollywood portrays hackers. PC World. May 4, 2001. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She appeared as Gina Malacici in the 1996 comedy Love Is All There Is, a modern-day loose adaptation of Romeo and Juliet set among two rival Italian family restaurant owners in the Bronx, New York. In the road movie Mojave Moon (1996) she was a youngster, named Eleanor Rigby, who falls for Danny Aiello's character, while he takes a shine to her mother, played by Anne Archer. In 1996, Jolie also portrayed Margret "Legs" Sadovsky, one of five teenage girls who form an unlikely bond in the film Foxfire after they beat up a teacher who has sexually harassed them. The Los Angeles Times wrote about her performance, "It took a lot of hogwash to develop this character, but Jolie, Jon Voight's knockout daughter, has the presence to overcome the stereotype. Though the story is narrated by Maddy, Legs is the subject and the catalyst."Mathews, Jack. Movie Review – Foxfire. The Los Angeles Times. August 23, 1996. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In 1997, Jolie starred with David Duchovny in the thriller Playing God, set in the Los Angeles underworld. The movie was not received well by critics and Roger Ebert noted that "Angelina Jolie finds a certain warmth in a kind of role that is usually hard and aggressive; she seems too nice to be criminal's girlfriend, and maybe she is."Ebert, Roger. Reviews: Playing God. Chicago Sun-Times. October 17, 1997. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She then appeared in the television movie True Women, a historical romantic drama set in the American West, and based on the book by Janice Woods Windle. That year she also appeared in the music video for "Anybody Seen My Baby?" by the Rolling Stones. Breakthrough: 1997–2000 Jolie's career prospects began to improve after her performance as Cornelia Wallace in the 1997 biographical film George Wallace for which she won a Golden Globe Award and was nominated for an Emmy Award. Gary Sinise starred as Alabama Governor George Wallace. The film, directed by John Frankenheimer, was praised by critics and, among other awards, received the Golden Globe for Best Miniseries/Motion Picture made for TV. She played the second wife of the former segregationist governor who was shot and paralyzed while running in 1972 for U.S. President. In 1998, Jolie starred in HBO's Gia, portraying supermodel Gia Carangi. The film depicted a world of sex, drugs and emotional drama, and chronicled the destruction of Carangi's life and career as a result of her drug addiction, and her decline and death from AIDS. Vanessa Vance from Reel.com noted, "Angelina Jolie gained wide recognition for her role as the titular Gia, and it's easy to see why. Jolie is fierce in her portrayal—filling the part with nerve, charm, and desperation—and her role in this film is quite possibly the most beautiful train wreck ever filmed."Vance, Vanessa. Gia (1998) . Reel.com. Retrieved September 8, 2008. For the second consecutive year, Jolie won a Golden Globe Award and was nominated for an Emmy Award. She also won her first Screen Actors Guild Award. In accordance with Lee Strasberg's method acting, Jolie reportedly preferred to stay in character in between scenes during many of her early films, and as a result had gained a reputation for being difficult to deal with. While shooting Gia, she told her then-husband Jonny Lee Miller that she would not be able to phone him: "I'd tell him: 'I'm alone; I'm dying; I'm gay; I'm not going to see you for weeks.'"Angelina Jolie interviews featuring Jonny Lee Miller. JonnyLeeMiller.co.uk. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Following Gia, Jolie moved to New York and stopped acting for a short time, because she felt that she had "nothing else to give". She enrolled at New York University to study filmmaking and attended writing classes. She described it as "just good for me to collect myself" on Inside the Actors Studio.Inside the Actors Studio, Episode 169. Bravo. June 5, 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie returned to film as Gloria McNeary in the 1998 gangster movie Hell's Kitchen, and later that year appeared in Playing by Heart, part of an ensemble cast that included Sean Connery, Gillian Anderson, Ryan Phillippe and Jon Stewart. The film received predominantly positive reviews and Jolie was praised in particular. The San Francisco Chronicle wrote, "Jolie, working through an overwritten part, is a sensation as the desperate club crawler learning truths about what she's willing to gamble."Stack, Peter. `Heart' Barely Misses a Beat. San Francisco Chronicle. January 22, 1999. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie won the Breakthrough Performance Award by the National Board of Review. In 1999, she starred in Mike Newell's comedy-drama Pushing Tin, co-starring John Cusack, Billy Bob Thornton, and Cate Blanchett. Jolie played Thornton's seductive wife. The film received a mixed reception from critics and Jolie's character was particularly criticized. The Washington Post wrote, "Mary (Angelina Jolie), a completely ludicrous writer's creation of a free-spirited woman who weeps over hibiscus plants that die, wears lots of turquoise rings and gets real lonely when Russell spends entire nights away from home."Howe, Desson. 'Pushing Tin'. Washington Post. April 23, 1999. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She then worked with Denzel Washington in The Bone Collector (1999), an adapted crime novel written by Jeffery Deaver. Jolie played Amelia Donaghy, a police officer haunted by her cop father's suicide, who reluctantly helps Washington track down a serial killer. The movie grossed $151 million worldwide, but was a critical failure. The Detroit Free Press concluded, "Jolie, while always delicious to look at, is simply and woefully miscast."Lawson, Terry. The Bone Collector. Detroit Free Press. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie next took the supporting role of the sociopathic Lisa Rowe in Girl, Interrupted (1999), a film that tells the story of mental patient Susanna Kaysen, and which was adapted from Kaysen's original memoir of the same name. While Winona Ryder played the main character in what was hoped to be a comeback for her, the film instead marked Jolie's final breakthrough in Hollywood.IMDb Movie of the Day . IMDb.com. March 7, 2003. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She won her third Golden Globe Award, her second Screen Actors Guild Award and an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. Variety noted, "Jolie is excellent as the flamboyant, irresponsible girl who turns out to be far more instrumental than the doctors in Susanna's rehabilitation".Levy, Emanuel. Variety.com – Reviews – Girl, Interrupted. Variety. December 10, 1999. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In 2000, Jolie appeared in her first summer blockbuster, Gone In 60 Seconds, in which she played Sarah "Sway" Wayland, ex-girlfriend of car-thief Nicolas Cage. The role was small, and the Washington Post criticized that "all she does in this movie is stand around, cooling down, modeling those fleshy, pulsating muscle-tubes that nest so provocatively around her teeth."Hunter, Stephen. 'Gone in 60 Seconds': Lost in the Exhaust. Washington Post. June 9, 2000. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She later explained that the film was a welcome relief after the heavy role of Lisa Rowe, and it became her highest grossing movie up until then, earning $237 million internationally. International success: 2001–present in 2010.]] Although highly regarded for her acting abilities, Jolie's films to date had often not appealed to a wide audience, but Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) made her an international superstar. An adaptation of the popular Tomb Raider '' videogame, Jolie was required to learn a British accent and undergo extensive martial arts training to play the title role of Lara Croft. She was generally praised for her physical performance, but the movie generated mostly negative reviews. ''Slant Magazine commented, "Angelina Jolie was born to play Lara Croft but director Simon West makes her journey into a game of Frogger."Gonzalez, Ed. Film Review – Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Slant Magazine. 2001. Retrieved September 8, 2008. The movie was an international success nonetheless, earning $275 million worldwide, and launched her global reputation as a female action star. Jolie then starred opposite Antonio Banderas as the mail-order bride Julia Russell in Original Sin (2001), a thriller based on the novel Waltz into Darkness by Cornell Woolrich. The film was a major critical failure, with The New York Times noting, "The story plunges more precipitously than Ms. Jolie's neckline."Mitchell, Elvis. Original Sin – Review. The New York Times. August 3, 2001. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In 2002, she played Lanie Kerrigan in Life or Something Like It, a film about an ambitious TV reporter who is told that she will die in a week. The film was poorly received by critics, though Jolie's performance received positive reviews. CNN's Paul Clinton wrote, "Jolie is excellent in her role. Despite some of the ludicrous plot points in the middle of the film, this Academy Award–winning actress is exceedingly believable in her journey towards self-discovery and the true meaning of fulfilling life."Clinton, Paul. Jolie shines in up-and-down 'Life'. CNN.com. April 25, 2002. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie reprised her role as Lara Croft in Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life in 2003. The sequel, while not as lucrative as the original, earned $156 million at the international box-office. Jolie appeared in the music video for Korn's "Did My Time", which was used to promote the film. Later that year Jolie starred in Beyond Borders, a film about aid workers in Africa. Although reflecting Jolie's real-life interest in promoting humanitarian relief, the film was critically and financially unsuccessful. The Los Angeles Times wrote, "Jolie, as she did in her Oscar-winning role in Girl, Interrupted, can bring electricity and believability to roles that have a reality she can understand. She can also, witness the Lara Croft films, do acknowledged cartoons. But the limbo of a hybrid character, a badly written cardboard person in a fly-infested, blood-and-guts world, completely defeats her."Turan, Kenneth. "Beyond Borders" turns out to be an unreal film about a too-real situation. Los Angeles Times. October 24, 2003. Retrieved September 8, 2008. at the Cannes Film Festival.]] In 2004, Jolie starred alongside Ethan Hawke in the thriller Taking Lives. She portrayed Illeana Scott, an FBI profiler summoned to help Montreal law enforcement hunt down a serial killer. The movie received mixed reviews and The Hollywood Reporter concluded, "Angelina Jolie plays a role that definitely feels like something she has already done, but she does add an unmistakable dash of excitement and glamour."Honeycutt, Kirk. Taking Lives. The Hollywood Reporter. March 15, 2004. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She also provided the voice of Lola, an angelfish in the animated DreamWorks movie Shark Tale (2004) and she had a brief appearance in Kerry Conran's Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004), a science fiction adventure film shot with actors entirely in front of a bluescreen. Also in 2004, Jolie played Olympias in Alexander, Oliver Stone's biographical film about the life of Alexander the Great. The film failed domestically, with Stone attributing its poor reception to disapproval of the depiction of Alexander's bisexuality,Stone blames 'moral fundamentalism' for US box office flop. The Guardian. January 6, 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008. but it succeeded internationally, with revenue of $139 million outside the United States. Jolie's only movie in 2005 was the action-comedy Mr. & Mrs. Smith. The film, directed by Doug Liman, tells the story of a bored married couple who find out that they are both secret assassins. Jolie starred as Jane Smith opposite Brad Pitt. The film received mixed reviews, but was generally lauded for the chemistry between the two leads. The Star Tribune noted, "While the story feels haphazard, the movie gets by on gregarious charm, galloping energy and the stars' thermonuclear screen chemistry."Covert, Colin. Mr. & Mrs. Smith. Minneapolis Star Tribune. Retrieved September 8, 2008. The movie earned $478 million worldwide, one of the biggest hits of 2005. She next appeared in Robert De Niro's The Good Shepherd (2006), a film about the early history of the CIA, as seen through the eyes of Edward Wilson, played by Matt Damon. Jolie played the supporting role of Margaret Russell, Wilson's neglected wife. According to the Chicago Tribune, "Jolie ages convincingly throughout, and is blithely unconcerned with how her brittle character is coming off in terms of audience sympathy."Phillips, Michael. Movie review: 'The Good Shepherd'. Chicago Tribune. Retrieved September 8, 2008. , November 2007]] In 2007, Jolie made her directorial debut with the documentary ''A Place in Time, which captures the life in 27 locations around the globe during a single week. The film was screened at the Tribeca Film Festival and is intended to be distributed through the National Education Association, mainly in high schools.Angelina Jolie screens her film at the Tribeca Film Festival. Eitb24.com. April 29, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie starred as Mariane Pearl in Michael Winterbottom's documentary-style drama A Mighty Heart (2007), about the kidnapping and murder of Wall Street Journal reporter Daniel Pearl in Pakistan. The film is based on Mariane Pearl's memoirs of the same name and had its premiere at the Cannes Film Festival. The Hollywood Reporter described Jolie's performance as "well-measured and moving", played "with respect and a firm grasp on a difficult accent."Bennett, Ray. Review: 'A Mighty Heart'. The Hollywood Reporter. May 22, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. The film earned her a fourth Golden Globe Award and a third Screen Actors Guild Award nomination. Jolie also played Grendel's mother in Robert Zemeckis' animated epic Beowulf (2007) which was created through the motion capture technique. Jolie co-starred alongside James McAvoy and Morgan Freeman in the 2008 action movie Wanted, an adaptation of a graphic novel by Mark Millar. The film received predominately favorable reviews and proved to be an international success, earning $342 million worldwide. She also provided the voice of Master Tigress in the DreamWorks animated movie Kung Fu Panda (2008). With revenue of $632 million internationally, it became her highest grossing film to date. The same year, Jolie played Christine Collins, the lead in Clint Eastwood's drama Changeling (2008), which had its premiere at the Cannes Film Festival.Foundas, Scott. Clint Eastwood: The Set Whisperer. LA Weekly. December 19, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. It is based on the true story of a woman in 1928 Los Angeles who is reunited with her kidnapped son — only to realize he is an impostor. Jolie received her second Academy Award nomination, and also was nominated for a BAFTA Award, a Golden Globe Award, and the Screen Actors Guild Award."Oscar nominations 2009." BBC News. February 23, 2009. Retrieved March 9, 2009. The Chicago Tribune noted, "Jolie really shines in the calm before the storm, the scenes ... when one patronizing male authority figure after another belittles her at their peril."Phillips, Michael. ‘Changeling’ stars Angelina Jolie, John Malkovich, Jeffrey Donovan . Chicago Tribune. October 24, 2008. Retrieved March 26, 2009. It was confirmed on June 11, 2010 that Jolie would star as Cleopatra in the remake of Queen of the Nile, Cleopatra: A Life, based on the book by Stacy Schiff. Humanitarian work Jolie first became personally aware of worldwide humanitarian crises while filming Tomb Raider in Cambodia. She eventually turned to UNHCR for more information on international trouble spots. In the following months she visited refugee camps around the world to learn more about the situation and the conditions in these areas. In February 2001, Jolie went on her first field visit, an 18-day mission to Sierra Leone and Tanzania; she later expressed her shock at what she had witnessed.UNHCR. Angelina Jolie named UNHCR Goodwill Ambassador for refugees, UNHCR.org. August 23, 2001. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In the coming months she returned to Cambodia for two weeks and later met with Afghan refugees in Pakistan where she donated $1 million for Afghan refugees in response to an international UNHCR emergency appeal.UNHCR. Angelina Jolie responds to UNHCR emergency appeal. UNHCR.org. September 27, 2001. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She insisted on covering all costs related to her missions and shared the same rudimentary working and living conditions as UNHCR field staff on all of her visits. As a result of assistance rendered to their former subjects the Royal family of Swat (princely state) have awarded her the honor Khanum Sahiba the equivalent of being made a lady.http://www.swatreliefinitiative.org Jolie was named a UNHCR Goodwill Ambassador on August 27, 2001 at UNHCR headquarters in Geneva.Swibel, Matthew. Bad Girl Interrupted. Forbes. June 12, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie has been on field missions around the world and met with refugees and internally displaced persons in more than 20 countries.UNHCR. Angelina Jolie UNHCR Goodwill Ambassador Fact Sheet. UNHCR.org. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Asked what she hoped to accomplish, she stated, "Awareness of the plight of these people. I think they should be commended for what they have survived, not looked down upon."UNHCR. Interview with Angelina Jolie. UNHCR.org. October 21, 2002. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In 2002, Jolie visited the Tham Hin refugee camp in Thailand and Colombian refugees in Ecuador.UNHCR. Goodwill Ambassador Angelina Jolie ends Ecuador mission. UNHCR.org. June 10, 2002 Accessed September 8, 2008. Jolie later went to various UNHCR facilities in Kosovo and paid a visit to Kakuma refugee camp in Kenya with refugees mainly from Sudan. She also met with Angolan refugees while filming Beyond Borders in Namibia. In 2003, Jolie embarked on a six-day mission to Tanzania where she traveled to western border camps hosting Congolese refugees, and she paid a week-long visit to Sri Lanka. She later concluded a four-day mission to Russia as she traveled to North Caucasus. Concurrently with the release of her movie Beyond Borders she published Notes from My Travels, a collection of journal entries that chronicle her early field missions (2001–2002). During a private stay in Jordan in December 2003 she asked to visit Iraqi refugees in Jordan's eastern desert and later that month she went to Egypt to meet Sudanese refugees. On her first U.N. trip within the United States, Jolie went to Arizona in 2004, visiting detained asylum seekers at three facilities and the Southwest Key Program, a facility for unaccompanied children in Phoenix. She flew to Chad in June 2004, paying a visit to border sites and camps for refugees who had fled fighting in western Sudan's Darfur region. Four months later she returned to the region, this time going directly into West Darfur. Also in 2004, Jolie met with Afghan refugees in Thailand and on a private stay to Lebanon during the Christmas holidays, she visited UNHCR's regional office in Beirut, as well as some young refugees and cancer patients in the Lebanese capital.UNHCR. Jolie shares festive cheer with refugees in Lebanon, UNHCR.org. December 29, 2004. Retrieved November 22, 2008. In 2005, Jolie visited Pakistani camps containing Afghani refugees, and she also met with Pakistan's President Pervez Musharraf and Prime Minister Shaukat Aziz; she returned to Pakistan with Brad Pitt during the Thanksgiving weekend in November to see the impact of the 2005 Kashmir earthquake. In 2006, Jolie and Pitt flew to Haiti and visited a school supported by Yéle Haïti, a charity founded by Haitian-born hip hop musician Wyclef Jean. While filming A Mighty Heart in India, Jolie met with Afghan and Burmese refugees in New Delhi. She spent Christmas Day 2006 with Colombian refugees in San José, Costa Rica where she handed out presents. In 2007, Jolie returned to Chad for a two-day mission to assess the deteriorating security situation for refugees from Darfur; Jolie and Pitt subsequently donated $1 million to three relief organizations in Chad and Darfur.UNHCR. Jolie-Pitt Foundation donates US$1 million to groups working in Darfur. Reuters AlertNet. May 10, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie also made her first visit to Syria and twice went to Iraq, where she met with Iraqi refugees as well as multi-national forces and U.S. troops.CNN. Jolie in Iraq: 2M refugees need help, CNN.com. February 7, 2008. Retrieved December 3, 2008. at World Refugee Day, June 2005]] Over time, Jolie became more involved in promoting humanitarian causes on a political level. She has regularly attended World Refugee Day in Washington, D.C., and she was an invited speaker at the World Economic Forum in Davos in 2005 and 2006. Jolie also began lobbying humanitarian interests in the U.S. capital, where she met with members of Congress at least 20 times from 2003. She explained in Forbes: "As much as I would love to never have to visit Washington, that's the way to move the ball." In 2005, Jolie took part at a National Press Club luncheon, where she announced the founding of the National Center for Refugee and Immigrant Children, an organization that provides free legal-aid to asylum-seeking children with no legal representation which Jolie personally funded with a donation of $500,000 for its first two years.UNHCR. Angelina Jolie launches centre for unaccompanied children. UNHCR.org. March 9, 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie also pushed for several bills to aid refugees and vulnerable children in the Third World. In addition to her political involvement, Jolie began using her public profile to promote humanitarian causes through the mass media. She filmed an MTV special, The Diary Of Angelina Jolie & Dr. Jeffrey Sachs in Africa, portraying her and noted economist Dr. Jeffrey Sachs on a trip to a remote group of villages in Western Kenya. In 2006, Jolie announced the founding of the Jolie/Pitt Foundation which made initial donations to Global Action for Children and Doctors Without Borders of $1 million each.Green, Mary. Brad & Angelina Start Charitable Group. People. September 20, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie also co-chairs the Education Partnership for Children of Conflict, founded at the Clinton Global Initiative in 2006, which helps fund education programs for children affected by conflict.About the Founders. Education Partnership for Children of Conflict. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie has received wide recognition for her humanitarian work. In 2003, she was the first recipient of the newly created Citizen of the World Award by the United Nations Correspondents Association, and in 2005, she was awarded the Global Humanitarian Award by the UNA-USA.Jolie honoured for refugee role. BBC News. October 12, 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Cambodia's King Norodom Sihamoni awarded Jolie Cambodian citizenship for her conservation work in the country on August 12, 2005; she has pledged $5 million to set up a wildlife sanctuary in the north-western province of Battambang and owns property there.Jolie given Cambodian citizenship. BBC News. August 12, 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In 2007, Jolie became a member of the Council on Foreign Relations,Green, Mary. Angelina Jolie Joins Council on Foreign Relations. People. June 7, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. and she received the Freedom Award by the International Rescue Committee.UNHCR. High Commissioner and Angelina Jolie to receive IRC Freedom Award . UNHCR.org. November 6, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. After she and Pitt donated $1 million to relief efforts in Haiti following a devastating 2010 earthquake, Jolie visited Haiti and the Dominican Republic to discuss the future of relief efforts.Fox, Marisa. Angelina Jolie Visits Haiti Earthquake Survivors. People. February 9, 2010. Retrieved February 24, 2010. She also donated $100,000 to the United Nations for the 2010 August flood relief operations in Pakistan.http://www.imdb.com/news/ni3875995/ Relationships On March 28, 1996, Jolie married British actor Jonny Lee Miller, her co-star in the film Hackers (1995). She attended her wedding in black rubber pants and a white shirt, upon which she had written the groom's name in her blood.* Bandon, Alexandra. Following, Ambivalently, in Mom or Dad's Footsteps. The New York Times. August 25, 1996. Retrieved February 25, 2009. Jolie and Miller separated the following year and subsequently divorced on February 3, 1999. They remained on good terms and Jolie later explained, "It comes down to timing. I think he's the greatest husband a girl could ask for. I'll always love him, we were simply too young." While shooting Pushing Tin (1999) she met American actor Billy Bob Thornton, and subsequently married him on May 5, 2000. As a result of their frequent public declarations of passion and gestures of love—most famously wearing one another's blood in vials around their necks—their relationship became a favorite topic of the entertainment media.WENN. News for Angelina Jolie. IMDb.com. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie and Thornton divorced on May 27, 2003. Asked about the sudden dissolution of their marriage, Jolie stated, "It took me by surprise, too, because overnight, we totally changed. I think one day we had just nothing in common. And it's scary but... I think it can happen when you get involved and you don't know yourself yet."Van Meter, Jonathan. Learning To Fly. Vogue. March 2004. Retrieved September 8, 2008. at the Deauville American Film Festival in 2007]] Jolie has said in interviews that she is bisexual and has long acknowledged that she had a sexual relationship with her Foxfire (1996) co-star Jenny Shimizu, "I would probably have married Jenny if I hadn't married my husband. I fell in love with her the first second I saw her."'Tis the Season to Be Jolie. Girlfriends Magazine. December 1997. In 2003, asked if she was bisexual, Jolie responded, "Of course. If I fell in love with a woman tomorrow, would I feel that it's okay to want to kiss and touch her? If I fell in love with her? Absolutely! Yes!"Kesner, Julian & Megna Michelle. Angelina, saint vs. sinner. New York Daily News. February 2, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In early 2005, Jolie was involved in a well-publicized Hollywood scandal when she was accused of being the reason for the divorce of actors Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston. The allegation was that she and Pitt had started an affair during filming of Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005). She denied this on several occasions, but admitted that they "fell in love" on the set.Harris, Mark. The Mommy Track. The New York Times. October 15, 2008. Retrieved October 18, 2008. In an interview in 2005, she explained, "To be intimate with a married man, when my own father cheated on my mother, is not something I could forgive. I could not look at myself in the morning if I did that. I wouldn't be attracted to a man who would cheat on his wife." While Jolie and Pitt never publicly commented on the nature of their relationship, speculations continued throughout 2005. The first intimate paparazzi photos emerged in April, one month after Aniston had filed for divorce; they showed Pitt, Jolie and her son Maddox at a beach in Kenya. During the summer Jolie and Pitt were seen together with increasing frequency and most of the entertainment media considered them a couple, dubbing them "Brangelina". On January 11, 2006, Jolie confirmed to People that she was pregnant with Pitt's child and thereby confirmed their relationship for the first time in public. In February 2010, Jolie and Pitt sued UK tabloid News of the World for reporting they were splitting up.Brook, Stephen and Helen Pidd. Pitt and Jolie to sue News of the World over 'split' story. The Guardian. February 9, 2010. Retrieved February 24, 2010. Children Jolie's children * Maddox Chivan Jolie-Pitt * Pax Thien Jolie-Pitt * Zahara Marley Jolie-Pitt * Shiloh Nouvel Jolie-Pitt * Knox Léon Jolie-Pitt * Vivienne Marcheline Jolie-Pitt On March 10, 2002, Jolie adopted her first child, seven-month-old Maddox Chivan. He was born on August 5, 2001 as Rath Vibol in Cambodia, and he initially lived in a local orphanage in Battambang. Jolie decided to apply for adoption after she had visited Cambodia twice, while filming Tomb Raider and on a UNHCR field trip in 2001. After her divorce from her second husband, Billy Bob Thornton, Jolie received sole custody of Maddox. Like Jolie's other children, Maddox has gained considerable celebrity and appears regularly in the tabloid media.BANG Media International. Maddox cutest kid . Life Style Extra. July 20, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie adopted a six-month-old girl from Ethiopia, Zahara Marley, on July 6, 2005. Zahara was born on January 8, 2005. She was originally named Yemsrach by her mother,Pflanz, Mike. Angelina Jolie's adopted baby 'result of rape'. Telegraph. November 20, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. and was later given the legal name Tena Adam at an orphanage.Bell, John. Angelina's Baby Zahara: Her touching family story. Yahoo Movies. July 14, 2005. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie adopted her from Wide Horizons For Children orphanage in Addis Ababa. Shortly after they returned to the United States, Zahara was hospitalized for dehydration and malnutrition. In 2007, media outlets reported Zahara's biological mother, Mentewabe Dawit, was still alive and wanted her daughter back, but she later denied these reports, saying she thought Zahara was "very fortunate" to be adopted by Jolie. Brad Pitt was reportedly present when Jolie signed the adoption papers and collected her daughter; later Jolie indicated that she and Pitt made the decision to adopt Zahara together.Anderson Cooper 360 – Angelina Jolie: Her Mission and Motherhood. CNN.com. June 20, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. On January 19, 2006 a judge in California approved Pitt's request to legally adopt Jolie's two children. Their surnames were formally changed to "Jolie-Pitt".Judge says Jolie's children can take Pitt's name. Associated Press. January 19, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie gave birth to a daughter, Shiloh Nouvel, in Swakopmund, Namibia, by a scheduled caesarean section, on May 27, 2006. Pitt confirmed that their newly-born daughter would have a Namibian passport,Roschlau, Frauke. Little Shiloh will be Namibian: Angelina and Brad. Deutsche Presse-Agentur. June 7, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. and Jolie decided to sell the first pictures of Shiloh through the distributor Getty Images herself, rather than allowing paparazzi to make these valuable photographs. People paid more than $4.1 million for the North American rights, while British magazine Hello! obtained the international rights for roughly $3.5 million.Jolie's twins to set new record . The Times. June 8, 2008. Retrieved September 8, 2008. All profits were donated to an undisclosed charity by Jolie and Pitt. Madame Tussauds in New York unveiled a wax figure of two-month-old Shiloh; it was the first infant re-created in wax by Madame Tussauds.NYC Wax Museum Shows Off Jolie-Pitt Baby. USA Today. July 27, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. On March 15, 2007, Jolie adopted a three-year-old boy from Vietnam, Pax Thien,Ken Lee. Angelina Jolie's Son Legally Named Pax Thien Jolie-Pitt People. May 31, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. who was born on November 29, 2003 and abandoned at birth at a local hospital, where he was initially named Pham Quang Sang.AFP. Jolie sorry to throw media spotlight on adopted boy. Nine News. March 17, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie adopted the boy from the Tam Binh orphanage in Ho Chi Minh City.Angelina Jolie adopts Vietnam boy. BBC News. March 15, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She revealed that his first name, Pax, was suggested by her mother before her death.Norman, Pete. Angelina Jolie: Brad and I May Want Up to 14 Kids. People. June 15, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Following months of tabloid speculation, Jolie confirmed, at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival, that she was expecting twins. She gave birth to a boy, Knox Léon, and a girl, Vivienne Marcheline, by caesarean section at the Lenval hospital in Nice, France, on July 12, 2008.AP. It's a boy and a girl for Jolie and Pitt . MSNBC.com. July 13, 2008. Retrieved September 8, 2008. The rights for the first images of Knox and Vivienne were jointly sold to People and Hello! for $14 million—the most expensive celebrity pictures ever taken. The money went to the Jolie/Pitt Foundation.Carlson, Erin. "Person close to deal: Jolie-Pitt pix for $14 mil". Associated Press. August 1, 2008. Retrieved September 8, 2008. In the media Jolie appeared in the media from an early age due to her famous father Jon Voight. At seven she had a small part in Lookin' to Get Out, a movie co-written by and starring her father, and in 1986 and 1988 she attended the Academy Awards with him. However, when she started her acting career, Jolie decided not to use "Voight" as a stage name, because she wished to establish her own identity as an actress. Jolie was never shy about controversy and integrated her teenage "wild girl" image into her public persona in the first years of her career. During her acceptance speech at the 2000 Academy Awards, Jolie declared, "I'm so in love with my brother right now", which, combined with her affectionate behavior towards him that night, sparked speculation in the tabloid media of an incestuous relationship with her brother James Haven. She has denied those rumors vehemently, and Jolie and Haven later explained in interviews that after their parents' divorce they relied on one another and because of that they hold on to each other as a means of emotional support. Jolie does not employ a publicist or an agent.Barnes, Brooks. Angelina Jolie’s Carefully Orchestrated Image . The New York Times. November 20, 2008. Retrieved November 24, 2008. She quickly became a tabloid's favorite, since she presented herself as very outspoken in interviews, discussing her love life and her interest in BDSM openly, and once claiming to be "most likely to sleep with a female fan". As one of her most distinctive physical features, Jolie's lips have attracted notable media attention and she was described in 2007 as "the current gold standard of beauty in the states and in the West in general right now", being the embodiment of "the exotic look, like Halle Berry and Penelope Cruz", among women seeking cosmetic surgery;AAP. Everyone wants to look like Jolie. The Sydney Morning Herald ''. April 12, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. it was also noted that her association with Brad Pitt had "accentuated" the frequency of requests for Jolie's looks. She also created headlines with her much publicized marriage to Billy Bob Thornton and her subsequent change into an advocate for global humanitarian problems. As she took on the role of UNHCR Goodwill Ambassador she started to use her celebrity to highlight humanitarian causes worldwide. Jolie has been taking flying lessons since 2004 and she has a private pilot license (with an instrument rating) and owns a Cirrus SR22 airplane.Norman, Pete. Angelina Jolie Taking a Year Off Work. ''People. May 22, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. The media speculated that Jolie is a Buddhist, but she said that she teaches Buddhism to her son Maddox because she considers it part of his culture. When asked in 2000 if there was a God, she said, "For the people who believe in it, I hope so. There doesn't need to be a God for me."Thompson, Stephen. Is there a God?. The A.V. Club. September 6, 2000. Retrieved September 8, 2008. in February 2009]] Starting in 2005, her relationship with Brad Pitt became one of the most reported celebrity stories worldwide. After Jolie confirmed her pregnancy in early 2006, the unprecedented media hype surrounding them "reached the point of insanity" as Reuters described it in their story "The Brangelina fever".The Brangelina fever. Reuters. February 6, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Trying to avoid the media attention, the couple went to Namibia for the birth of Shiloh, "the most anticipated baby since Jesus Christ", as it had been described.Leonard, Terry. Namibia Shielding Pitt and Jolie. Associated Press. May 25, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Two years later, Jolie's second pregnancy again fueled a media frenzy. For the two weeks she spent in a seaside hospital in Nice, reporters and photographers camped outside on the promenade to report on the birth.Gruber, Ben. Jolie twins doctor admits to pre-birth pressure. Reuters. July 15, 2008. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Today, Jolie is one of the best known celebrities around the world. According to the Q Score, in 2000, subsequent to her Oscar win, 31% of respondents in the United States said Jolie was familiar to them, by 2006 she was familiar to 81% of Americans. In a 2006 global industry survey by ACNielsen in 42 international markets Jolie, together with Brad Pitt, was found to be the favorite celebrity endorser for brands and products worldwide.ACNielsen. Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt top the charts, as favourite celebrity endorsers . Agency Facts. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Jolie was among the Time 100, a list of the 100 most influential people in the world, in 2006 and 2008.Brown, Malloch. The Time 100. Time. April 30, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008.Clooney, George. The Time 100. Time. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She was described as the world's most beautiful woman in the 2006 "100 Most Beautiful" issue of People,2006's Most Beautiful Star: Angelina Jolie. People. April 26, 2006. Retrieved September 8, 2008. voted the greatest sex symbol of all time in the British Channel 4 television show The 100 Greatest Sex Symbols in 2007, and named "Most beautiful woman in the world" by Vanity Fair '' in 2009. ''The Hollywood Reporter named Jolie the highest-paid actress of 2008, earning $15 million per film.Women In Entertainment. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved March 26, 2009. She also topped Forbes' annual Celebrity 100 list in 2009;The World's Most Powerful Celebrities. Forbes. June 3, 2009. Retrieved June 8, 2009. she had previously been ranked No. 14 in 2007,The Celebrity 100. Forbes. June 14, 2007. Retrieved September 8, 2008. and No. 3 in 2008.The Celebrity 100. Forbes. June 11, 2008. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Angelina Jolie was named one of the 50 People Who Matter 2010 by 'New Statesman'' Magazine . Tattoos visible, June 2007]] Jolie's numerous tattoos have been the subject of much media attention and have often been addressed by interviewers. Jolie stated that, while she is not opposed to film nudity, the large number of tattoos on her body have forced filmmakers to become more creative when planning nude or love scenes.Kirkland, Bruce. The new Angelina Jolie. Jam! Showbiz. October 19, 2003. Retrieved September 8, 2008. Make-up has been used to cover up the tattoos in many of her productions. Jolie has thirteen known tattoos, among them the Tennessee Williams quote "A prayer for the wild at heart, kept in cages", which she got together with her mother, the Arabic language phrase "العزيمة" (strength of will), the Latin proverb "quod me nutrit me destruit" (what nourishes me destroys me),Thomas, Karen. Angelina Jolie, tattoo diarist. USA Today. July 7, 2003. Retrieved September 8, 2008. and a Yantra prayer written in the ancient Khmer script for her son Maddox.Jolie adds Thai tattoo. BBC News. April 24, 2003. Retrieved September 8, 2008. She also has six sets of geographical coordinates on her upper left arm indicating the birthplaces of her children.Angelina shows off her new geo-tattoos. The Sydney Morning Herald. October 7, 2008. Retrieved October 22, 2008. Over time she covered or lasered several of her tattoos, including "Billy Bob", the name of her former husband Billy Bob Thornton, a Chinese character for death (死), and a window on her lower back; she explained that she removed the window, because, while she used to spend all of her time looking out through windows wishing to be outside, she now lives there all of the time. Filmography Awards References Notes Further reading * McFay, Edgar. Angelina Jolie: Angel in Disguise. Icon Press, 2005. ISBN 1-894864-25-5 * Jolie, Angelina. Notes from My Travels. Pocket Books, 2003. ISBN 0-7434-7023-0. * Wills, Dominic. Angelina Jolie biography. Tiscali.co.uk. Accessed September 8, 2008. * UNHCR. Angelina Jolie UNHCR Goodwill Ambassador Fact Sheet. UNHCR.org. Accessed September 8, 2008. * UNHCR. Field Missions. UNHCR.org. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Bandon, Alexandra. Following, Ambivalently, in Mom or Dad's Footsteps. The New York Times. August 25, 1996. Accessed February 25, 2009. * Rochlin, Margy. Angelina Jolie: For a Fighting Machine, a 'Bad Girl' Image Is Good. The New York Times. June 17, 2001. Accessed January 16, 2009. * Heath, Chris. Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic. Rolling Stone. July 2001. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Van Meter, Jonathan. Body Beautiful. Vogue. April 2002. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Van Meter, Jonathan. Learning to Fly. Vogue. March 2004. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Schruers, Fred. Angelina Jolie. Premiere Magazine. October 2004. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Sessums, Kevin. Wild at heart . Allure. November 2004. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Swibel, Matthew. Bad Girl Interrupted. Forbes. June 12, 2006. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Van Meter, Jonathan. The Bold and the Beautiful. Vogue. January 2007. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Palmer, Martin. Angelina Almighty. The Times. September 8, 2007. Accessed September 8, 2008. * Harris, Mark. The Mommy Track. The New York Times. October 15, 2008. Accessed January 16, 2009. * Barnes, Brooks. Angelina Jolie’s Carefully Orchestrated Image. The New York Times. November 20, 2008. Accessed November 24, 2008. External links * * * * * UNHCR Goodwill Ambassador Angelina Jolie, official homepage at UNHCR.org * Angelina Jolie's Refugee Journals, Jolie's journals (2002–2005) at UNHCR.org * Journey Through Eastern Congo, multimedia journal, narrated by Jolie *Interviews of Angelina Jolie by Charlie Rose }} Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:People from California Category:American aviators Category:American female models Category:American film actors Category:American film producers Category:American humanitarians Category:American people of Slovak descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American voice actors Category:American writers Category:Best Miniseries or Television Movie Actress Golden Globe winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Academy Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Bisexual actors Category:Female aviators Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American actors of German descent Category:Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute alumni Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Miniseries or Television Movie Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People of Iroquois descent Category:United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees Goodwill Ambassadors ar:أنجلينا جولي an:Angelina Jolie az:Ancelina Coli bn:অ্যাঞ্জেলিনা জোলি bs:Angelina Jolie bg:Анджелина Джоли ca:Angelina Jolie cs:Angelina Jolie cy:Angelina Jolie da:Angelina Jolie de:Angelina Jolie et:Angelina Jolie el:Αντζελίνα Τζολί es:Angelina Jolie eo:Angelina Jolie eu:Angelina Jolie fa:آنجلینا جولی fo:Angelina Jolie fr:Angelina Jolie fy:Angelina Jolie ga:Angelina Jolie gl:Angelina Jolie ko:안젤리나 졸리 hi:एंजेलिना जोली hr:Angelina Jolie hy:Անջելինա Ջոլի io:Angelina Jolie id:Angelina Jolie is:Angelina Jolie it:Angelina Jolie he:אנג'לינה ג'ולי kn:ಏಂಜೆಲಿನಾ ಜೋಲೀ ka:ანჯელინა ჯოლი csb:Angelina Jolie sw:Angelina Jolie ku:Angelina Jolie la:Angelina Jolie lv:Andželīna Džolija lt:Angelina Jolie hu:Angelina Jolie mk:Анџелина Џоли ml:ആഞ്ചലീന ജോളി mr:एंजेलिना जोली mzn:آنجلینا جولی ms:Angelina Jolie mn:Анжелина Жоли nah:Angelina Jolie nl:Angelina Jolie ja:アンジェリーナ・ジョリー no:Angelina Jolie oc:Angelina Jolie uz:Angelina Jolie pnb:انجلینا جولی pl:Angelina Jolie pt:Angelina Jolie ro:Angelina Jolie ru:Джоли, Анджелина sq:Angelina Jolie simple:Angelina Jolie sk:Angelina Jolieová sl:Angelina Jolie ckb:ئانجەڵینا جوڵی sr:Анџелина Жоли sh:Angelina Jolie fi:Angelina Jolie sv:Angelina Jolie ta:ஏஞ்சலினா ஜோலி te:ఆంజలీనా జోలీ th:แองเจลินา โจลี tr:Angelina Jolie uk:Анджеліна Джолі vi:Angelina Jolie wuu:安吉丽娜 yi:אנזשאלינא זשאולי zh:安吉丽娜·朱莉